Four-wheel-drive and all-wheel-drive vehicles having transfer cases are well known. The transfer case may be driven by a chain or a set of gears to transmit torque from a vehicle transmission to both front and rear axles. This transfer case may be controlled by a shifter similar to one operated by a driver in a manual transmission. However, the transfer case may instead be electronically operated by a switch. Moreover, all-wheel-drive sports cars may have transfer cases that are not selectable but rather are permanently disposed in an all-wheel-drive configuration.
When vehicle manufactures decrease the size of vehicles, the length of the front shaft may decreased, which may in turn increase the angle between the shortened propeller shaft and the output shaft to which it is coupled. In this respect, transfer cases having fixed angle joints may be configured for use in only one vehicle size. It would therefore be desirable to provide a transfer case having a variable angle joint for use with a variety of vehicles.